A garota sem memória
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Konoha conhece uma garota que não lembra de nada, nem sequer seu nome. Aos poucos, e com a ajuda dos amigos, ela recupera algumas lembranças. Mas quem será ela? Talvez Itachi saiba.
1. A garota misteriosa

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

**A garota sem memória**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era sábado em Konoha, e a maioria dos ninjas resolveu tirar uma folga, alguns contra a vontade.

Entre os que estavam contra a vontade, estava Sasuke Uchiha. Apesar de ter outros rapazes no Ichiraku, onde estava com a equipe 7, era só em volta dele que as garotas ficavam.

Naruto já estava cheio disso, até notar uma garota os observando há uns 3 metros de distância. Mais precisamente, observava Sasuke com um olhar meio... confuso.

**Naruto: ***cutucando Sakura* Sakura-chan, notou aquela garota? Eu nunca a vi antes!

**Sakura: ***analizando-a* Ela parece famili... ah, lembrei! É a garota do hospital!

_Início do flashback._

_Sakura passava pelos corredores do hospital, quando Tsunade a chamou pra um quarto, onde havia uma garota com a testa enfaixada._

_**Sakura: ***confusa* Quem é ela?_

_**Tsunade: **Eu não sei! Mas alguns Jounins a acharam em péssimo estado num banco, na entrada de Konoha! _

_**Sakura: **Qual será o nome dela?_

_**Garota: ***arregalando os olhos de repente* Meu nome... meu nome..._

_**Tsunade: **Ela parece estar com amnésia! Deve ser resultado da pancada na cabeça! A testa dela sangrava muito!_

_**Garota: ***confusa* Ahm... qual é o meu nome?_

_**Tsunade: **Eu bem que queria saber! Mas até lá, faremos um tratamento, em que você deve desenhar ou escrever tudo que lembrar! Sabe fazer isso, não?_

_**Garota: **Acho que sim!_

_Fim do flashback._

**Naruto: ***após ouvir tudo* Então ela não se lembra de nada?

**Sakura: **Pode ser que lembre de algo agora! Eu a conheci ontem de manhã!

**Naruto: **Na aparência, ela lembra um pouco o Teme!

Sakura analizou e percebeu que Naruto tinha razão. A garota tinha a mesma cor de cabelo e olho que o Sasuke, mas prendia os cabelos num rabo de cavalo até a altura dos ombros e usava um vestido chinês roxo com um shorts preto e estava descalça.

Naruto e Sakura foram falar com ela.

**Sakura: ***cumprimentando* Oi! Lembra de mim?

**Garota: **Ahm... a garota que estava com a mulher loira ontem?

**Sakura: **Isso mesmo! Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e este é o Naruto Uzumaki!

**Garota: ***sorriso* Prazer!

**Sakura: **Você já lembrou de alguma coisa?

**Garota: **Na verdade, não! Só que, por alguma razão, eu gosto de ficar descalça! Sei lá o porquê!

**Naruto: **_Retiro o que disse! Do Teme, só tem a aparência!_


	2. Conhecendo a equipe Gai

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

**Capítulo 2.**

Mais tarde, na floresta, a equipe Gai treinava. Mas Tenten já estava começando a ficar cansada.

**Tenten: **Gai-sensei, posso dar uma parada? Estou exausta!

**Gai: **Pode, mas só de 20 minutos!

Concentrados no treinamento, não notaram que a garota sem memória estava em cima de uma árvore há poucos metros deles. Ela desenhava algo num bloco de papel que havia ganho de Tsunade.

O desenho era uma espécie de câmara com alguém imerso num líquido, e outra pessoa do lado de fora.

**Garota: **_Eu não entendo! Por que estou desenhando isso? Será que tem algo a ver com meu passado?_

**Tenten: ***vendo as pernas da garota aparecendo na árvore* Quem está aí?

Tenten jogou uma shuriken grande na árvore e cortou o galho em que a garota estava sentada. Teria caído no chão se Lee não a tivesse pêgo na queda.

**Neji:** Não precisava ter sido tão radical, Tenten!

Como a garota fechou os olhos na queda, ficou surpresa ao abrí-los e dar de cara com Lee.

**Garota: ***vermelha por causa da aproximação* Ahn... pode me pôr no chão?

**Lee: ***sacando* Ah, sem problemas!

Lee a colocou no chão.

**Tenten: ***escondendo a irritação* Muito bem! Pode nos dizer por que estava nos espionando?

**Garota: ***surpresa* Eu nem havia reparado que estavam aqui!

**Neji: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Como assim "não havia reparado"? Estamos aqui há 3 horas! E o que tem nesse bloco na sua mão?

**Garota: ***mostrando o bloco* A maior parte dele está vazio!

O time Gai se deu por satisfeito com isso.

**Lee: ***sorriso colgate* Bom, acho melhor nos apresentarmos! Sou Rock Lee, e estes são Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Mitsashi e Maito Gai, nosso sensei!

**Garota: ***preocupada* _E agora? Eu não faço ideia de qual seja o meu nome! Será que eu devo contar que perdi a memória? _Ahn... é um prazer conhecê-los! Bom, tenho que ir!

Ela saiu correndo em disparada, surpreendendo-os.

**Gai: **Notaram que ela estava descalça?

**Lee: **Sim! Pena que não deu tempo de perguntar o nome dela!

**Tenten: ***sorriso leve* Não esquenta com isso! Notei que ela usava a bandana de Konoha! Irá encontrá-la de novo, confie em mim! Mas que ela é uma ninja estranha, isso não se pode negar!


	3. Acho que meu nome é Hana

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

**Capítulo 3.**

_Início do flashback._

_Numa espécie de laboratório subterrâneo, havia uma cámara cheia de um certo líquido, onde uma criança de apenas 6 anos estava mergulhada. Por estar conectada com tubos, não corria o risco de se afogar._

_Havia uma silhueta na sua frente que não conseguia reconhecer por causa da visão embaçada, mas pela voz grave, sabia que era alguém do sexo masculino que estava na sua frente._

_**Homem: **Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando, Hana: "por que estou aqui enquanto os outros do clã estão livres por aí?", não é? É sua culpa ter nascido mulher e fraca! Mas não se preocupe! Lá pelos 15 anos, será libertada!_

_Fim do flashback._

**Sakura: ***balançando a garota de leve* Acorda! Você está bem? Estava bem agitada enquanto dormia!

**Garota: ***com a mão na cabeça* Estou bem! Acho que sonhei com lembranças do meu passado!

**Sakura: **Que tipo de lembranças?

A garota contou seu sonho, sem esquecer nenhum detalhe.

**Garota: **Acho que essa tal Hana, com qual o cara falava, era eu!

**Sakura: ***sorriso* É um avanço! Já sabe o seu nome! E é um lindo nome: Hana!

**Hana: **Será que o desenho que eu fiz outro dia tem a ver com essa lembrança?

**Sakura: **É bem possível! Pena que você não sabe seu sobrenome, ou poderíamos te ajudar a achar algum parente!

**Hana: **Descobrirei tudo algum dia! Ah propósito, obrigada por me deixar morar em sua casa, Sakura-san!

**Sakura: **Imagina! Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã, e você é como uma irmã que eu nunca tive! Quer ir ao Ichiraku?

**Hana: **Claro que sim!

As duas saíram da residência do clã Haruno e foram ao Ichiraku. No momento, somente Naruto e a equipe Gai estavam lá.

**Naruto: ***cumprimentando-as* E aí, meninas?

**Sakura e Hana: **Oi Naruto!

**Lee: ***notando-as* Oi Sakura-chan! Oi pra você também!

**Hana: **Oi Lee-kun!

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Vocês se conhecem?

**Hana: ***cochichando* Nos conhecemos outro dia na área de treinamento! Ele e a equipe!

**Tenten: ***ficando ao lado de Lee, junto com Neji* Esqueceu de nos contar seu nome naquele dia!

**Hana: ***sorriso* Meu nome é Hana!

**Naruto: **_Ela deve ter se lembrado do nome dela! Bom, é um começo!_

**Neji: ***sorriso leve* É um prazer, Hana-san! Espero que todos sejamos bons amigos!

* * *

Aqui tem mais um capítulo, mas ando sem ideias para a fic. Sugestões em reviews para essa história serão bem vindas.


	4. Festa do pijama

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

**Capítulo 4.**

Para ajudar Hana a se familiarizar com Konoha, Sakura resolveu dar uma festa do pijama. Além de Tenten, que já era amiga de Hana, Sakura convidou Ino, Hinata e até Temari.

Todas se apresentaram pra Hana e logo ficaram amigas.

**Ino: ***sorriso maroto* Não é que a Testuda tem razão? Você se parece mesmo com o Sasuke-kun!

**Hana: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Eu não acho que a Sakura tem uma testa tão grande! E quem é esse "Sasuke-kun"?

**Ino: ***mostrando uma foto dele* É este aqui: Sasuke Uchiha!

Só não sabiam que, do lado de fora, os meninos observavam e ouviam tudo.

**Sasuke: ***irritado* Onde a Ino conseguiu uma foto minha?

**Naruto: ***assobiando*

**Sasuke: ***sacando na hora* Ah, então foi você!

**Naruto: **Eu precisava de dinheiro, e a Ino me ofereceu 500 ienes se eu conseguisse uma foto sua!

**Neji: ***perdendo a paciência* Calem a boca que eu quero ouvir!

**Hana: ***analizando a foto* _Esse sobrenome, Uchiha, me parece familiar!_ Ele é seu namorado, Ino?

**Ino: **Se a Testuda sair do caminho, será!

**Sakura: ***irritada* VAI SONHANDO, PORCA!

**Hana: ***surpresa* Por que "porca"? Você não costuma tomar banho?

**Ino: ***capotando*

**Temari: ***rindo* Essa foi boa! Bom garotas, o que acham de jogarmos verdade ou desafio?

**Hinata: ***sem graça* E-eu não conheço!

**Temari: ***explicando* É simples, Hinata: giramos uma garrafa, onde o gargalo pergunta "verdade ou desafio" e o fundo responde! Ou você diz a verdade ou você terá que cumprir um desafio!

**Tenten: ***notando algo* Acho que o jogo não será apenas entre nós!

Foi só aí que todas notaram os garotos espionando, e eles foram obrigados a entrarem na casa e participarem do jogo.

**Gaara: **Se eu soubesse disso, nem teria vindo!

**Kiba: ***empolgado* Qualé, Gaara? Pode ser divertido!

Temari girou a garrafa e parou Kankuro pra Tenten.

**Kankuro: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Tenten: **Desafio!

**Kankuro: **Desafio você à dançar "Macarena"!

**Tenten: ***morrendo de vergonha* _Por que justo essa música? Poderia até ser "Mulinha Pocotó" ou "Single Ladies"! _

Sakura colocou a música e Tenten dançou, pra logo em seguida se esconder em baixo das cobertas quando a música acabou.

Kankuro girou a garrafa, parando em Sakura para Shikamaru.

**Sakura: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Shikamaru: **Verdade!

**Sakura: **De todas as garotas que você conhece, qual você acha mais irritante?

**Shikamaru: ***tranquilo* Estou em dúvida entre a Temari e a Ino!

**Ino: ***cochichando pra Temari* Me lembre de fazer um "cozido de Shikamaru" quando esse jogo acabar!

**Temari: ***cochichando de volta* Pode deixar que eu te ajudo!

Shikamaru girou a garrafa e parou Ino para Hana.

**Ino: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Hana: **Verdade!

**Ino: **Qual dos rapazes aqui presentes você escolheria pra namorar?

**Hana: ***vermelha* E-eu não sei muito sobre eles! Como posso escolher um deles?

**Ino: **Só escolha!

**Hana: ***cabeça baixa* Acho que... acho que eu escolheria o...

**Sra. Haruno: ***batendo na porta* Hora do jantar!

Com isso, os garotos tiveram que ir embora e Hana ficou aliviada.

* * *

A pergunta não foi respondida, mas com quem vocês acham que a Hana deve ficar? Mandem reviews com seus palpites.


	5. Lembranças sobre Itachi

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

**Capítulo 5.**

O tempo foi passando. Com a ajuda de Sakura, Lee e até de Tenten, Hana aprendeu Taijutsus e jutsus médicos, entrando pra equipe 7 logo em seguida.

Entretanto, numa manhã em que teriam missão, Hana acordou meio sonolenta e foi ao banheiro. Ao se olhar no espelho, levou um susto: havia algo diferente com seus olhos.

**Hana: ***em pânico* AAAAAHHHHH!

O grito acabou acordando Sakura, que correu preocupada para o banheiro. Mas ao entrar nele, os olhos de Hana já haviam voltado ao normal.

**Sakura: ***preocupada* Está tudo bem, Hana?

**Hana: ***tentando se explicar* Sim, eu só achei que tinha algo de errado com meus olhos! Desculpe por te acordar, Sakura-san!

**Sakura: ***bocejando* Está tudo bem, Hana! Falta uma hora pra nossa missão de classe D e precisamos nos arrumar!

As duas se vestiram e foram para a missão, junto com Naruto, Sasuke e Sai, que havia decidido ficar na equipe mesmo com a volta do Uchiha.

**Hana: ***puxando uma erva daninha* Trabalhar no jardim é bem relaxante! Adoro plantas!

**Sasuke: ***de costas pra ela* Bom pra você!

**Hana: ***olhando pra ele* Seu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, não?

**Sasuke: **Hum!

**Hana: **Por acaso você conhece um tal de Itachi Uchiha?

A pergunta chocou todo mundo, menos Sai, que nem prestava atenção no que estavam fazendo.

**Sakura: ***cochichando* Onde você ouviu esse nome antes?

**Hana: ***cochichando de volta* Sei lá! Me veio à cabeça de repente, e ninguém me disse!

**Naruto: **Itachi Uchiha é o nii-san do Teme! Ele e o Sasuke são os únicos Uchihas vivos!

**Sasuke: **Você conhece ele de algum lugar, Hana?

**Hana: **Eu... eu não sei! Penso que ele tem a ver com meu passado, não sei o porquê!

_Início do flashback._

_Hana, que estava de joelhos no chão e toda machucada, discutia com um homem bem mais velho._

_**Homem: **Você nunca muda! Por isso que não chegará à ser como Itachi!_

_**Hana: ***levantando do chão, irritada* VOCÊ SÓ PENSA NO ITACHI! É POR ISSO QUE ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS: VOCÊ E O ITACHI!_

_Hana saiu correndo, furiosa e sem ligar para seus ferimentos._

_Fim do flashback._

Hana preferiu não contar sobre essa lembrança, mas Sakura estava desconfiada.

**Sakura: ***olhar desconfiado* _É bem possível que Itachi conheça Hana! Melhor eu informar à Tsunade-sama sobre isso mais tarde!_

* * *

Com quem vocês acham que a Hana deve ficar? Mandem reviews com seus palpites.


	6. Uma missão: achar Itachi

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

**Capítulo 6.**

Sakura informou à Tsunade sobre Itachi, e como ele poderia saber do passado de Hana. Foi por isso que ela chamou a equipe Kakashi e a equipe Gai para uma missão de classe S juntos.

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Tá certo que eu quero matar Itachi e tal, mas por que isso de repente? Faz algum tempo que eu não falo em vingança contra ele!

**Tsunade: **Eu sei! Mas agora quem precisa encontrar Itachi é Sakura e Hana, e vocês todos as acompanharão!

**Naruto: **Tsunade-baa-san, um Jounin não deveria nos acompanhar?

**Tsunade: **Caso tenha esquecido, Naruto, Neji Hyuuga é um Jounin!

Naruto morreu de vergonha, enquanto os outros riam discretamente. O loiro ainda não havia se acostumado. Mas assim que foram dispensados, cada um foi pra casa arrumar suas coisas. Poderiam demorar pra realizar essa missão, e não queriam ser pêgos desprevinidos.

No dia seguinte, na casa dos Haruno...

**Hana: ***segurando um auto-falante* TÁ NA HORA, SAKURA-SAN!

Sakura quase se agarrou no teto de susto.

**Sakura: ***esfregando os olhos* Quando você quer você faz, não é?

**Hana: **A gente vai se atrazar, Sakura-san! E não creio que os outros vão querer esperar!

**Sakura: ***vestindo-se* Lembrou de colocar o bloco na mochila? Pode acabar lembrando de alguma coisa!

**Hana: ***sorriso* Lembrei sim, Sakura-san! Não se preocupe!

Como já estavam atrasadas, as meninas pegaram apenas uma maçã para o café e foram comendo no caminho pra entrada de Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Lee já estavam lá. Só faltavam Neji e Tenten.

**Sakura: ***cumprimentamos* Olá para todos! Já podemos ir?

**Lee: **Ainda não! Neji e Tenten ainda não chegaram! Disseram que iam demorar um pouco!

**Naruto: **DEVOLVE O MEU RÁMEN, TEME!

O barraco havia se formado porque Sasuke havia pêgo o rámen de Naruto e este estava querendo-o de volta à qualquer preço. Ele teria avançado pra cima de Sasuke se Sakura não tivesse segurado o loiro e Hana ficado na frente de Sasuke.

**Naruto: **Mas Sakura-chan, o rámen...

**Sakura: ***indignada* Eu não acredito! ESQUECE ESSE RÁMEN, NARUTO! ESTAMOS EM MISSÃO, NÃO NO ICHIRAKU!

**Sasuke: **Foi ele que começou não querendo dividir o rámen comigo!

**Hana: **Sasuke-san, melhor devolver logo o rámen dele antes que todo mundo perca a cabeça!

Com a confusão toda, ninguém notou um pequeno detalhe em Hana, com exceção de Lee.

**Lee: **_Era impressão minha ou os olhos da Hana estavam vermelhos?_

Mas todo mundo foi pra missão quando Neji e Tenten chegaram de seu "compromisso".

* * *

Com quem vocês acham que a Hana deve ficar? Mandem reviews com seus palpites.


	7. Contando sobre a amnésia

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

**Capítulo 7.**

Durante a caminhada, já que não tinham pressa, o pessoal ia conversando. Sasuke havia visto Itachi pela última vez em Suna, e era pra lá que estavam indo.

**Naruto: ***emburrado* Eu não estou entendendo nada! Por que a equipe Gai tinha que vir conosco?

**Neji: ***igualmente emburrado* Se fosse por mim eu nem viria, Naruto! O Lee que insistiu, e acho que eu sei o motivo!

Ele olhou de Lee para Hana e ambos coraram, mas os outros não notaram.

**Hana: ***mudando os pensamentos* _O que esse tal de Itachi tem que faz eu me sentir tão mal?_

**Sasuke: **Ei Hana!

**Hana: **AI!

Ela se agarrou no Lee de susto.

**Sasuke: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _O que ela tem? As garotas normalmente ficam felizes quando eu quero falar com elas! _Eu queria saber uma coisa!

**Hana: ***mais aliviada* Desculpe, Sasuke-san! Não se ofenda! É que eu pensava em outra coisa e me assustei!

**Lee: ***vermelho* Pode soltar o meu pescoço?

**Hana: ***igualmente vermelha* Foi mal, Lee-kun! O que quer saber, Sasuke-san?

**Tenten: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Lee-kun, é? Aí tem coisa!_

**Sasuke: **O que rola entre você e o Itachi pra nós estarmos atrás dele?

Hana olhou para Sakura, que lhe fez um sinal de "melhor contar a verdade".

**Hana: ***suspirando* Eu penso que talvez ele conheça o meu passado! A verdade é que eu moro com a Sakura desde que acordei com amnésia há pouco tempo!

**Todos (menos Sakura e Naruto): ***espantados* Amnésia?

**Hana: **Sim, mas me lembro das coisas aos poucos, como o meu nome! Eu não sabia qual era o meu nome quando conheci a equipe Gai!

**Tenten: **E por que anda descalça?

**Hana: **Isso eu ainda não sei! Apenas gosto!

**Naruto: **Sabe, eu já tinha comentado com a Sakura-chan antes, mas você se parece bastante com o Sasuke!

**Sai: ***olhando de Sasuke pra Hana* Eu concordo! Se não os conhecesse, diria que são irmãos!

**Neji: **Sim! E se Itachi é irmão do Sasuke e a Hana o conhece, talvez vocês também tenham se conhecido!

**Hana: ***desconfiada* Não sei! Sasuke Uchiha não me parece familiar como Itachi Uchiha parece!

**Sasuke: **Pode ser só uma coincidência! Bom, já está escurecendo! Melhor armarmos acampamento!

E assim fizeram.

* * *

Com quem vocês acham que a Hana deve ficar? Mandem reviews com seus palpites.


	8. Ninja do chicote aquático

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

**Capítulo 8.**

Depois do jantar, o grupo concordou em cada um ter um turno pra vigiar. Como Neji era o Jounin daquele grupo, ele começava vigiando. Depois vinha Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Sai, Hana, Tenten e Sakura.

Mas houve um acontecimento durante a madrugada. Sasuke estava no fim do seu turno quando Hana saiu da barraca.

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Por que está acordada? Ainda não é o seu turno!

**Hana: **Eu sei, mas estou sem sono! Então pensei em dar uma volta! Vem comigo?

**Sasuke: ***olhando o relógio* Por mim, tudo bem! Eu só vou acordar o dobe porque é a vez dele de vigiar!

Após acordar o Naruto e arrastá-lo pra fora da barraca, os dois foram dar uma volta.

**Sasuke: **Ei Hana, o que exatamente você lembra que envolve o Itachi?

**Hana: **Bom, se não me engano, brigas com um homem por causa dele! E nessas brigas, eu sempre acusava o homem de se preocupar mais com o Itachi do que comigo! Mas eu não sei quem é esse homem!

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Parece até o meu falecido Otou-san!

**Hana: **Sasuke-san, por acaso você tem algum Kekkei Genkai que envolve olhos vermelhos?

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* Sim, o Sharingan! Mas o que isso tem a ver?

**Hana: **Eu tô começando a achar que eu...

**Sasuke: **CUIDADO!

Sasuke pulou sobre Hana, antes de uma Shuriken enorme passar por cima deles e acertar uma árvore.

**Hana: ***assustada* O que foi isso?

**Voz: **Ora, ora, se não é a famosa "ninja do chicote aquático" e seu otouto!

Das sombras, surgiu um ninja que aparentava ter a idade de Kakashi.

**Hana: **"Ninja do chicote aquático"?

**Sasuke: **"Otouto"?

**Ninja: **Estou surpreso que ainda esteja viva depois de ter caído de um penhasco na última batalha!

**Hana: **Penhasco? Mas do que está...

Hana perdeu a fala ao lembrar do que o tal cara falava.

_Início do flashback._

_Hana lutava contra um ninja, de costas para um penhasco._

_**Hana: ***fazendo movimentos de mão* ESTILO ÁGUA: JUTSU CHICOTE DE ÁGUA!_

_**Ninja: ***também fazendo movimentos de mão* Nem esse ataque e nem seu Sharingan podem te salvar agora! JUTSU DO PUNHO GIGANTE!_

_Com punhos do tamanho de bolas de ferro, ele atacou Hana. Ela conseguiu desviar do primeiro ataque, mas não do segundo, e acabou caíndo do precipício. Nem seu chicote de água a salvou disso, nem de bater a cabeça e desmaiar._

_Fim do flashback._

* * *

Com quem vocês acham que a Hana deve ficar? Mandem reviews com seus palpites.


	9. A revelação do Sharingan de Hana

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: flashbacks podem aparecer e estarão em itálico.

No episódio anterior...

**Ninja: **Estou surpreso que ainda esteja viva depois de ter caído de um penhasco na última batalha!

**Hana: **Penhasco? Mas do que está...

Hana perdeu a fala ao lembrar do que o tal cara falava.

_Início do flashback._

_Hana lutava contra um ninja, de costas para um penhasco._

_**Hana: ***fazendo movimentos de mão* ESTILO ÁGUA: JUTSU CHICOTE DE ÁGUA!_

_**Ninja: ***também fazendo movimentos de mão* Nem esse ataque e nem seu Sharingan podem te salvar agora! JUTSU DO PUNHO GIGANTE!_

_Com punhos do tamanho de bolas de ferro, ele atacou Hana. Ela conseguiu desviar do primeiro ataque, mas não do segundo, e acabou caíndo do precipício. Nem seu chicote de água a salvou disso, nem de bater a cabeça e desmaiar._

_Fim do flashback._

**Capítulo 9.**

**Hana: ***olhar irritado* Conrad! Agora eu me lembro!

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Quem?

**Conrad: ***posição de batalha* Eu tentei me livrar de você na primeira vez! Mas já que não consegui, exijo uma revanche!

**Hana: ***fazendo sinais de mão* _Acho que esses são os sinais, de acordo com minha lembrança! _Se é uma batalha que você quer, terá! ESTILO ÁGUA: JUTSU CHICOTE DE ÁGUA!

Um chicote de água apareceu na mão de Hana, mas o incrível é que ela conseguia segurá-lo sem que a água atravessasse sua mão. Sasuke também não ficou pra trás e ativou seu Sharingan, sem notar que Hana observou os movimentos que fez para ativá-lo.

**Conrad: ***sorriso sarcástico* Não importa se só um luta ou os dois! Posso acabar com vocês com os olhos fechados!

Ele fez sinais de mão e produziu um chicote como o de Hana, mas de eletricidade. Isso obrigou Hana a desfazer seu chicote, pois não queria levar um choque que poderia ser fatal.

**Sasuke: ***sinais de mão* SHIDORI!

Ele avançou pra cima de Conrad com seu Shidori, mas Conrad enrolou o chicote do braço do Uchiha. Os dois receberam ataques: um Shidori na cara e uma eletrocutada no braço.

**Conrad: **Hora do golpe final: JUTSU DO PUNHO GIGANT...

Antes de dar o golpe em Sasuke, foi acertado na nuca por uma Hana furiosa. Foi aí que Sasuke notou algo nos olhos dela: o Sharingan.

**Sasuke: ***chocado* _Aquele é... o Sharingan de Nível 3?_

**Hana: **Eu poderia ter usado outro ataque, mas desperdiçaria energia e Chackra! Prepare-se Conrad: a batalha vai ficar interessante!

* * *

Com quem vocês acham que a Hana deve ficar? Mandem reviews com seus palpites.


	10. Sasuke e Hana são irmãos

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

De volta ao acampamento...

**Sakura: ***entrando em pânico* CADÊ O SASUKE KUN?

**Tenten: **Também estou preocupada! Ele e a Hana já sumiram faz tempo, e está quase amanhecendo!

**Sai: **Lá vem eles!

Sai apontou Hana e Sasuke, que iam até eles apoiados um no outro e bastante machucados.

**Lee: ***chocado* O que houve com vocês?

**Sasuke: **Um ninja chamado Conrad nos atacou! Parece que ele conhecia a Hana!

**Hana: **Mas apesar da surra, uma coisa descobrimos: a gente é irmão e irmã!

**Naruto: ***espantado* O QUÊ? O TEME É NII-SAN DA HANA?

**Sasuke: **Na verdade, Dobe, eu sou Otouto da Hana!

**Neji: **Então, se Hana é uma Uchiha, deve ter o Sharingan como todos os Uchihas!

**Hana: **Tenho sim! Inclusive, eu o usei pra arrancar verdades do Conrad! Com isso, agora sabemos a localização de Itachi Uchiha!

**Naruto: ***puxando o braço de Sasuke* ENTÃO VAMOS NESSA, GALERA!

O grupo seguiu a orientação de Sasuke, após curarem as feridas dele e as de Hana. Esta, inclusive, acabou dormindo e Lee a carregou nas costas.

**Tenten: ***cutucando Lee com o cotovelo* E aí, Lee? Aproveitando a chance que tem com a Hana?

**Lee: ***vermelho* Do que está falando? Hana-chan é só uma amiga!

**Tenten: ***sarcasmo* Claro! E eu sou a Pantera Cor-de-rosa!

**Lee: **Se você diz...

**Tenten: ***lhe dando uma cocada* Eu estava sendo sarcástica! Por que não admite de uma vez que está interessado em Hana Uchiha?

**Lee: **Porque eu gosto da Sakura-chan e fim de papo!

**Sasuke: **Pessoal, chegamos! Itachi Uchiha está nesse lugar!

**Sai: **Esse não é o esconderijo da Akatsuki?

**Neji: ***ativando o Byakugan* Estamos com sorte! Somente Itachi e Kisame estão aí! Lee, acorde a Hana e avise que chegamos!

**Lee: ***sentindo Hana se mexer* Não vai ser necessário, ela está acordando! Ei Hana, chegamos!

**Hana: ***esfregando os olhos* Já? Eu dormi por quanto tempo?

**Naruto: **Umas duas horas! E com Lee te carregando ainda por cima!

**Neji: **Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: lutamos contra Itachi, pegamos a informação sobre Hana e só! A vingança será feita outro dia! Fui claro, Uchiha?

**Hana e Sasuke: **Qual deles?

**Neji: ***tapa na testa* Esqueçam! O recado está dado e podemos entrar!


	11. Itachi revela tudo

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Já imaginou dormir no dia anterior e, no dia seguinte, acordar amarrado? Foi o que aconteceu com Itachi e Kisame quando eles despertaram. É claro que, para Itachi não usar seu Sharingan, o vendaram.

**Itachi: ***indignado* O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? QUEM TÁ AÍ?

**Kisame: **É o seu otouto, Itachi! Acompanhado de alguns ninjas de Konoha!

**Sasuke: **Não estamos aqui pra vingança nenhuma, e sim para ter respostas! Respostas que talvez você saiba, Itachi!

**Itachi: ***confuso* Respostas sobre o que?

**Hana: ***braços cruzados* Sobre o meu passado, Itachi!

**Itachi: ***mais confuso ainda* Gozado, eu não reconheço essa voz! Pode, pelo menos, me dizer seu nome? Se eu não sei seu nome, muito menos sei sobre seu passado!

**Hana: **Posso estar mais velha, mas ainda sou sua imouto: Hana Uchiha!

**Itachi: ***espantado* Hana? A idiota da minha imouto que era considerada a fracassada do nosso clã?

**Hana: **Posso até ser uma fracassada, mas se não responder o que eu quero saber, eu imundo esse lugar com jutsus de água e cumpro a vingança do meu otouto!

**Itachi: ***suspirando* Tá bom, tá bom! Pelo que estou entendendo, você perdeu a memória e quer que eu te conte sobre sua vida! Bom, melhor se sentar, porque a história é bem longa!

Todos sentaram-se no chão para ouvir a história, mas ainda sem baixar a guarda.

**Itachi: ***narrando* Quando eu tinha 5 anos, e o Sasuke ainda não havia nascido, Okka-san deu à luz a uma menina: Hana Uchiha! Mas isso não agradou nosso Otou-san! Ele considerava a Hana muito fraca, não só por ser mulher, mas também por não conseguir de jeito nenhum fazer um jutsu famoso de nosso clã: o Jutsu Bola de Fogo!

**Sakura: ***surpresa* De fato, isso é uma surpresa!

**Lee: ***emburrado* E preconceituoso, isso sim! Seu Otou-san era horrível, Hana-chan!

**Itachi: **Ele estava sempre comparando a Hana comigo, que nem fazia com o Sasuke! Mas ao contrário dele, ela rebatia à altura, embora levasse surra por isso! Otou-san exigia mais dela do que de mim e do Sasuke!

**Naruto: **E isso foi até quando? E como a Hana pode estar viva se o clã Uchiha foi assassinado?

**Itachi: **Eu já chego lá! Quando a Hana fez 5 anos, ela foi trancada num laboratório subterrâneo da casa, pois achavam que ela não traria futuro ao clã, e deveria ser solta apenas na adolescência! Mas quando eu planejei assassinar o clã, eu a soltei aos 9 anos, esperando que um dia ela ou Sasuke viessem atrás de mim procurando por vingança!

**Neji: **E faz ideia do que aconteceu com Hana depois disso?

**Itachi: **Não pessoalmente, apenas fatos! Que ela morava na floresta como uma garota selvagem, desenvolveu o Sharingan aos 10 anos, aprendeu jutsus de água em Kumo (aldeia da nuvem) e foi temida por muitos ninjas como a "ninja do chicote aquático"! É tudo que eu sei!

**Sai: **Parece o bastante para mim!

**Hana: **Antes de irmos, gostaria de saber o nome dos meus pais!

**Itachi: **Fugaku e Mikoto!

Os ninjas de Konoha foram embora depois disso, e já estavam longe quando Itachi e Kisame se libertaram.

Mas o tempo passou. Hana recuperou a memória totalmente ao fazer 17 anos e acabou morando com Sasuke, até ambos casarem: ele com Sakura e ela com Lee.

E isso encerra a história.

FIM!


End file.
